Invierno & Fortuna
by kingdom2kailer
Summary: Jack Frost es el mas reciente Guardián ahora, como Guardián debe ayudar a los niños, pero también ayudan a los demás espíritus. Para familiarizarse con su nueva vida, le asignaron su primera misión; ayudar al espíritu del Gato de la Fortuna, Tama, quien cumplirá 100 años mas y puede transformarse en un Nekomata y ser un peligro para los espíritus y humanos. JACKxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**LEAN:** Este...Hace mucho que no escribo fanfics y me acorde que tenia esta cuenta, pero la verdad, tenia que descargar mis ganas de hacer una historia de el Origen de los Guardianes xD _

_Y se que hay mas fanfics por aquí de JACKxOC, y la verdad, me ha tocado mucho problema con algunas por que se echan entre si en otros lugares ^^Uu Y espero aquí no suceda..._

_Y me he esforzado para que el personaje que manejo no tome un ROL de Mary Sue, y la verdad mi personaje esta basado en hechos y leyendas del Maneki Neko, ¿Por que lo elegí?...Tengo un llavero de Maneki Neko y me da dado suerte en el aspecto monetario y si, si creo en su suerte._

_Y espero sea de su agrado pequeños y pequeñas *^*~_

* * *

**_Primer capítulo: _**_"Ayudamos a los demás."_

Habían pasado algunos días desde que **Jack Frost** se convirtió en guardia y lo más importante el por qué de su existencia. Nada hacía sentir a Jack más cómodo que sus amigos, los demás guardianes y ayudar a los niños...Pero también hacer sus travesuras lo hacía feliz, algo que jamás podría quitarse encima.

Y un día, en una junta de los Guardianes, Jack se daría cuenta que no solo ayudaban a los niños...

- Bien, Jack, te estás comenzando a familiarizar muy bien con el ambiente y eso es estupendo - decía **Norte** con su típico animo tan alegre de siempre

- ...Y por eso, te daremos una misión, una de las cosas que también los encargamos los guardianes - Dijo el**Hada de los Dientes** con su tono amable de voz y prosiguió a explicar - Veras, los Guardianes no solo ayudamos a los niños, si no también ayudamos a los demás espíritus...

- Oye, este... Perdón que interrumpa, pero... ¿Qué espíritus? - Pregunto Jack algo curioso, pues no estaba muy seguro cuantos hay en el mundo, pues el solo conocía los pocos que venían o habitaban en el pueblo y cuando el andaba por todo el mundo, ignoraba los que había era algo egoísta.

- Mira, antes de ser Guardianes, digamos... ¡Éramos espíritus!...Tú eras el espíritu de la diversión y la nieve y lo que quieras, pero ahora, eres el Guardián, solo se le puede llamar así a los que el **Hombre de la Luna** eligió, si no, son solo espíritus - Explico el **Conejo de Pascua** con un poco de impaciencia, **Sand** hacia señas apoyando la explicación y mostrando algunos otros símbolos de otros espíritus que hay en el mundo.

- Y te explicamos esto, porque nosotros, también los ayudamos, a veces ellos tienen problemas y nosotros debemos ayudarlos, es nuestro deber y como eres nuevo, te daremos la primera misión, puedes elegir a alguien que te acompañe, pero primero te explicaremos de que trata y a quien debes ayudar...- Dijo Norte mientras voltea y abre una gran puerta, había un montón de pergaminos, tanto como nuevos y viejos, fue buscando entre todos, mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar donde estaba el que se supone debía encontrar - ¡ Aquí esta!...

Saca un pergamino viejo, pero estaba escrito en un lenguaje extraño para Jack, pero en cuanto Norte lo soplo, cambio a un lenguaje entendible para todos.

- Tu primera misión para ayudar a un espíritu, será...El espíritu de **Maneki Neko, Tama**. -

Al instante en que lo dijo Norte, Jack quedo sin reacción y trato de repetir el nombre.

- ¿Mane...Tama? ¿QUÉ? - Haciendo una mueca en su rostro, lo pensó, no le agradaba el nombre, tampoco le agradaría la misión.

- Bueno, también le llaman Gato de la Fortuna, pero en su lugar de origen así le llaman, pero el nombre de ella es **Tama.**

**-** ¿Ella? - Repitió Jack mirando a Norte y miro al Hada de los Dientes - Creí que ella era la única mujer.

- Pues, estas equivocado, hay mas, solo que Hada es la única mujer Guardiana - Dijo Conejo

Sand se acerca a Jack y toma el pergamino de Norte y abre más el pergamino para que se pudiera explicar mejor la misión. Hada se acerca y toma el hombro de Jack y lo hace mirar al pergamino que de repente comienza a mostrar una imagen de un gato (un gato de raza bonitail) y según la explicación del Hada iba cambiando de imagen.

- Jack, tu misión será ayudar al Espíritu de la Fortuna, es como un tipo de gato, la misión de Tama es traer fortuna y protección a las personas que creen en ella y portan un símbolo de ella. Traer fortuna depende de lo que pida la persona, pero lo único malo, es que ella está sostenida a un mal por ello, normalmente su cola es corta, es como si fuera la de Conejo, pero cada año crece y cuando cumple otros 100 años más, su cola es tan larga que se divide en dos y se transforma en un ser terrible, se le conoce como**Nekomata,** absorbe la energía vital de las personas si tienen deseos fuertes y también de los espíritus por eso, cada 100 años, durante el mes que se supone cumplirá los 100 años, estamos cerca de ella para vigilarla e impedir que su cola se parta en dos, solo el precios día que la transformación se debe destruir su cola.

- Ya veo... - Miraba Jack la imagen en el pergamino de la gran criatura.

- Puedes elegir a un compañero si crees que es demasiado difícil - dijo Conejo mirándolo con picara

Jack enseguida volteo y lo miro con reto.

- No necesito ayuda, puedo con esto, solo se trata de destruir su cola el día exacto, solo debo pasar este mes o menos hasta que pase - se cruza de brazos mirando a Conejo

Norte, Sand y Hada suspiran, aunque Jack y Conejo hayan hecho las paces, aun son muy competitivos entre sí, quizás sea la magia de su amistad.

El momento llego. Ya era hora de partir e tomar la primera misión de cierta manera Jack se sentía un poco inseguro pues iría a otros lugares que no conocía pero lo cierto es que había viajado por todo el mundo, pero nunca prestaba atención.

Norte llego y lo saludo

- ¿Estas listo? - Mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras golpea su espalda amigablemente

- ¡Auch!...S-si... - le devolvió la sonrisa y subió al trineo de Norte

- ¡Bien! ¡Abróchense los cinturones! -

Y así, Norte llevo a Jack Frost a la primera misión de ayuda a un espíritu como Guardián.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEAN: **

D: Aqui el segundo, fue un poco mas largo~

Espero sea de su agrado~

* * *

**Segundo capitulo:** "El espíritu de la fortuna."

Jack Frost balanceaba su bastón y brazo fuera del trineo, mirando hacia abajo, contemplando el camino de todo el trayecto del lugar del Polo Norte a lo que parecía cruzar hacia el continente de Asia. Se incorporo sentándose y mira hacia Norte quien manejaba el trineo.

- Y… ¿Qué hay sobre ese Tama? – Tratando de romper el silencio y mirando algo inseguro a Norte de que le responda su pregunta.

- Tama es un espíritu de la fortuna que tienes que ayudar, ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¿Quieres saber si también tiene el record de travesuras? – respondía con un acento humoroso y obvio mantenía la vista al frente pero volteaba hacia Jack en corto y solo lo miraba de reojo.

Jack miro a Norte con disgusto, sabía que le dirían algo así, solo sabia eso que ayudaría a Tama y le ayudaría a destruir una cola maldita o algo así, así se lo replantaba él, pero… ¿Cómo que cola?, de repente se pregunto, ¿Cómo sería este espíritu que tiene cola? ¿Sería como animal gigante como Conejo? ¿Un gato gigante? Mientras se hacia esas preguntas que solo lo confundían mas Norte comienzo a reír a carcajadas emocionado.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – se acerca Jack hasta Norte y mira a donde Norte dirigía la vista

- ¡Llegamos mi pequeño guardián! – exclamaba emocionado.

Las nubes se deshacían y entonces se lograba divisar la ciudad, la ciudad de Tokio perteneciente de Japón, por todos lados se veía gente, gente apurada por el trabajo, estudiantes riendo y paseando entre las calles y niños jugando en los parques, era una ciudad pequeña pero era la central de todo Japón y el origen de Tama.

- Estas personas pueden compartir mi asombro de forma distinta, ellos crean tecnología para la comodidad de las personas humanas – menciono Norte mirando a Jack

- ¿Y te ha llegado a superar? – miro Jack hacia Norte con un tono de reto y divertido

Norte solo rio fuertemente como si le hubiera dicho un chiste muy bueno – ¡Ellos son buenos, pero nadie supera a Norte! – y con eso latigueó un poco las correas para guiar a los renos a un punto especifico.

Llegaron a un templo que tenía una estatua un gato muy grande, el lugar estaba lleno de forestación, convivía en armonía con la naturaleza, lucia algo viejo el templo pero al mismo tiempo se veía que aun era habitado.

- ¿Y que es este lugar? – Miraba el joven guardián por todas partes, posaba su vista arriba y abajo mientras caminaba curioso.

- _Templo de Sestagaya_ – Se escucho entre la nada, era una voz femenina. Jack se sorprendió, pensó que alguna persona estaba por ahí y lo podía ver y escuchar.

- ¡Ven acá Tama! – Grito Norte feliz - ¿O acaso te harás la tímida con el viejo panzón? – Golpeteaba su panza al decir "panzón".

Y enseguida salto alguien hasta donde la estatua, era una chica no muy alta de cabello negro realmente largo, llevaba un traje típico de Japón, un kimono con colores blanco y rojo y un mono con un cascabel en medio; tenia orejas de gato y llevaba consigo cascabeles en ellas. En sus piernas solo llevaba unas medias largas blancas y solo traía puestas un tipo de sandalias. Ella lucia feliz al ver a Norte, parecía entonces ya conocerlo desde hace algún tiempo y dio una reverencia en saludo y salto enseguida a Norte recibiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo en la panza.

- ¡Te extrañe! – exclamo la chica felina con alegría parecía como si hasta cierto momento pudiera ronronear lo que asustaba un poco a Jack.

Norte recibía el abrazo de ella con fuerza y se separan – Ya sabes a que vinimos pequeña Tama, pero esta vez conocerás a alguien nuevo, un nuevo guardián – decía con emoción y euforia.

- ¿Un nuevo guardián? ¿La luna lo eligió? Fue por Pitch, ¿cierto? – Ella miraba con curiosidad y entre sus preguntas movía un poco sus orejas

- Sí, creo que Pitch no puede ocultar para nada su presencia de todos los espíritus, pero sí, Hombre de la Luna lo eligió, es fuerte, así que tu puedes confiar en él – dijo la ultima parte como para calmar la ansiedad de que pudiera con el trabajo.

- Si la luna lo eligió debe ser así y si tú lo dices, más – ella sonrió hacia Norte como si fuera un padre para ella.

Jack tosió un poco para hacer presencia y le comenzaba a molestar el ambiente, tenía muchas preguntas para saber cómo manejar toda esta primera y extraña misión. Norte y Tama voltearon entonces Norte abrazo a Jack por el hombro (agachándose un poco, ya que Norte es mucho más alto y grande.) listo para presentar al joven guardián.

- Tama, te quiero presentar al 5° guardián, Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión en los niños – cuando lo mencionaba así, había un aire cálido en sus palabras, seguro, Jack sonreía cada vez que Norte hablaba así, denotaba la confianza que siempre tenía en sus compañeros guardianes.

- Eh…Mucho gusto, Tama – extendía la mano el joven guardián para hacer un saludo formal, pensó que era lo más apropiado, mas la felina hizo una reverencia al guardián del invierno.

- El placer es todo mío, me alegra conocer al 5° guardián y que esté dispuesto a ayudarme… - se incorporo y sonrió, el joven guardián alzo su mano disimulando que no la extendió.

Tama ahora dirigió la mirada a Norte - ¿Le dijiste lo que tiene que hacer solamente? – preguntaba ella con curiosidad

- Claro, solo lo que tiene que saber – respondió Norte, había algo de misterio en esas palabras, como si hubiera algo más que preferirían no supiera nadie más, Jack se hizo de la vista gorda con ese pequeño detalle, suponía que no tenia hacer más que ayudar a Tama con su problema.

- Entonces, creo que todo va a estar bien – sonríe Norte y mira hacia Jack – Si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes llamarnos, Tama te tendrá al tanto de todo lo que tengas que saber en este lugar – decía mientras subía a su trineo - … ¡Nos vemos! – grita y latiguea las correas y se va rápidamente del lugar disipándose entre las nubes

Jack se queda mirando hacia donde se fue Norte y suspira un poco y vuelve su mirada hacia Tama, quien al momento ya no se encontraba y el joven guardián se sobre exaltó.

- ¡¿Oye?! ¡¿Tama?! – Grita el guardián y comienza a mover el paso, enseguida da un saltito y comienza a flotar mirando todo el lugar y buscando a Tama, el templo era grande pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que tenía muchas pequeñas estatuas de gatos levantando la pata, no entendía muy bien Jack de que se trataba todo este lugar, ni recordaba cómo se llamaba el lugar cuando Tama lo dijo.

Siguió buscándola y llamando por su nombre, hasta que logro verla estaba a un lado de un hombre anciano que vestía una túnica extraña, hacia reverencia a una de esas pequeñas estatuas de gato que a Jack le parecían tan extrañas. Ella miraba al anciano con una sonrisa, aunque él no pudiera verla, el anciano termino su rezo y se levanto, en cuanto termino, ella hizo sonar su cascabel y brillo una parte de la frente del anciano y al hacer esto ella sonrió mas.

Jack se acerco a ella mientras miraba al anciano irse y miro hacia ella - ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – pregunto curioso el ojiazul

- Le di fortuna – ella respondía mientras aun veía el lugar de donde el anciano se fue con una mirada un tanto extraña

- Ah, sí, eres el espíritu del gato de la fortuna – respondió para sí mismo – y si ellos vienen a ti y te piden fortuna…se supone… ¿Qué creen en ti? – miro hacia ella atentamente

- Si, pero ellos no pueden verme si es a lo que quieres llegar – respondía ella mirando al ojiazul

El joven guardián la miro confundido – Pero…Si creen en ti…- y fue interrumpido por ella.

- No aplican para mí esas reglas, solo pueden verme cuando yo lo deseo o cuando me transformo en un gato normal… - miraba ella al guardián mientras se sentaba y se estiraba

- ¿Un gato? – Miro hacia ella curiosamente, le daba curiosidad como seria ella en gato

- Si, esa era mi forma original…Antes de convertirme en un espíritu, este lugar es en el que nací, muchas personas creen en mi, niños, adultos, ancianos…Doy fortuna al que lo necesita de diferentes formas… ¿No te lo explicaron? – miro al chico del invierno algo molesta

- Si, pero…Bueno, me dijeron algo de que tenía que ayudarte a destruir tu cola o algo así, pero si es así… ¿Un gato no necesita su cola? – Miraba la cola de la chica moverse de un lado a otro

- Yo no la necesito, de hecho ese no es el tamaño de mi cola, mi cola es pequeña, como una bolita, como la de un conejo – Miraba un poco molesta al guardián, le molestaba algo la ignorancia de él, pero no podía hacer nada, era nuevo.

- ¿Entonces por que crece tu cola? – Miro hacia ella impaciente, le estaba comenzando a molestar que tenía tantas preguntas pero entre más le respondía, mas había.

- Cosa de espíritus, no es algo que entiendas – Dio media vuelta y dio un salto a otro hasta llegar al techo del templo

Jack miraba con enfado hacia ella, con su bastón golpeo una de las estatuas de los gatos haciendo que se congelara al instante mientras arremedaba la última frase de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**LEAN: **

Woo :3! Dos capítulos en un día en este capitulo he corregido varias cosas de mi escribir y he sido mas descriptiva, me falta un poco mas...

Se que voy muy lenta, pero quiero que la historia se desarrolle bien...

Espero y la disfruten, ¡Ah! Si quieren ver la apariencia física de Tama, es asi: fs70/i/2012/364/5/d/maneki_neko_by_

Y si, el dibujo es mio~

Haré mas así después ~

Disfrútenlo~

* * *

**Tercer capítulo:** _"Esta llegando el invierno."_

Ha llegado la noche, Tama miraba la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio, había nubes esparcida por el cielo y ella de un momento a otro miro hacia arriba, susurrando para ella misma con ansiedad – Viento…- repentinamente las nubes se iban marchando y dejando ver a la luna hermosa y resplandeciente. Era algo que Tama adoraba, ver la luna, los guardianes lo conocen como Hombre de la Luna, el siempre te dará una razón para tu existir y solo él conoce tu destino.

El viento movía las nubes sin parar hasta dejar un cielo de noche despejado para que la Luna resplandeciera sin preocupaciones.

Tama tenía una culpa interior siempre al mirar la Luna, así que era lo mismo siempre, mirar la Luna para luego bajar la cabeza con tristeza, soltar ese gran suspiro y hacerse un montón de preguntas mentales que desde un desconocido tiempo ella se hacía.

A lo lejos estaba Jack quien miraba a Tama con una mirada desconcertada pero conservando ese enfado que había tenido desde el último encuentro, ella se encontraba sentada a la orilla de ese edificio y el la observaba desde un tanque que se encontraba en ese mismo edificio que le daba una vista más alta y solo lograba verla de espaldas, se apoyaba en su bastón y aun la miraba, preguntándose qué era lo que hacia ella allí, decide seguir el mismo trayecto de la mirada de ella y fijo que miraba a la Luna. El acostumbraba a hacer lo mismo, siempre que se sentía solo y que ya no podía mas miraba la Luna, pues la Luna daba cierto aire de seguridad y solo él en su momento le dijo quien era.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio, floto hacia el lugar donde estaba ella y se sentó aun lado de ella con cuidado.

- Es hermosa, ¿no? – rompiendo el silencio y sin dejar de mirar a la Luna comento el joven guardián.

Ella se sorprendió un poco, volteando rápidamente hacia él y mantuvo su mirada hacia él durante unos segundos, pero el solo seguía mirando la Luna de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo hace unos momentos. Soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo – Si, lo es… - había algo desanimado y resignado en su voz.

Jack intentaba no hacer preguntas a su estado de ánimo, ya que al parecer eso causaría la misma reacción anteriormente y quizás a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho de su condición de espíritu a la que estaba atada.

- Perdón… - Soltó Tama entre el silencio – Perdón por haber actuado así, no me gusta mucho que hagan tantas preguntas, pero es que estaba acostumbrada a que los guardianes me ayudaran con esto sin hacer preguntas de ello y tu eres nuevo… La luna te eligió – al decir esto miro una vez más hacia la Luna

- Si…Si me explicaron un poco, pero ya sabes como son, algo…bueno, eso…- No sabía Jack con que palabra describir a ese grupo de guardianes tan elocuentes y a veces sin sentido.

- Ellos son buenos…- agrego ella mientras balanceaba su cola de un lado a otro como los felinos

La miro, pensó en como los conoció y sonrió para sí – Si, son buenos…- sus palabras denotaban calidez y un gran afecto a ellos.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio re confortable, solo se escuchaba el viento, los sonidos entremezclados de la ciudad con sus miles de personas y acompañados de ese brillo hermoso de la Luna.

El viento resoplo en el rostro de Jack, de repente reacciono y se levanto ayudado por su bastón.

- El invierno pronto llegara aquí – dijo con orgullo y miro hacia Tama

Tama miro con sorpresa a Jack por la reacción espontanea – Bueno, estamos en épocas…Creo que ya deberías traer el frio aquí…- respondió con algo de duda

- ¡Acompáñame! – Estiro su mano hacia ella – Vamos a traerles diversión invernal – dijo con una gran sonrisa, obviamente Jack le emociono, pues es su trabajo y lo que él considera más divertido.

Tama miro la mano de Jack y sonrió, tomo la mano de Jack, este sonrió al ver que la felina acepto y hace algunos movimientos con su bastón y da un gran salto llevándose a Tama - ¡Viento!¡Danos una vuelta para traer el invierno! – grito con euforia y una ráfaga de viento los arrastro y Jack iba moviendo su bastón por doquier y la ciudad de Tokio junto con sus distritos iban llenándose de nieve y la ráfaga de viendo iba haciendo más fría en todo Japón.

- ¡WOOOOOOO!- Gritaba el joven guardián emocionado, Tama observaba como se llenaba de nieve todo y la escena de los lagos congelándose y todo llegándose de escarcha le parecía divertida y esta mira a Jack de una manera picara y se suelta de la mano de Jack dejándose caer hacia un bosque, Jack volta al momento en que esta se suelta y se asusta, enseguida al perderse la imagen de Tama entre los árboles se escucha un golpe seco.

-¡Tama!- grita este asustado y baja enseguida a toda velocidad para buscarla donde se supone había caído, todo estaba cubierto de nieve así que pensó que se enterró entre la nieve y este comenzó a remover la nieve con su bastón - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Tama? – No paraba de gritar asustado el joven guardián, hasta que un montón de nieve le cayó encima proveniente de una rama de algunos de los arboles.

- ¡Ha,ha,ha! – La felina reía poniendo una mano para cubrir su boca y con otra apuntaba a Jack que estaba cubierto de nieve, obra de su propio trabajo

Jack sale de la nieve y mira con molestia a Tama, pero la molestia se va borrando de su rostro al saber que estaba bien.

- Oye, soy un espíritu, se volar, pero prefiero mantenerme en tierra y saltar de un lado a otro y escalar…Es más divertido – sin duda eso era típico de un gato, dar grandes saltos y andar por ahí a grandes alturas, ella baja de la rama y ayuda a Jack a levantarse y de repente una bola de nieve choca en su rostro.

- Tenia que cobrármelas – Dijo el joven guardián flotando del lugar de donde estaba con la manos levantadas en pose de que era inocente. Tama quito la nieve de su rostro y lo miro con reto, salto de donde estaba todas las ramas alrededor haciendo caer la nieve que se encontraba en todos los arboles alrededor de Jack. Mientras Jack esquivaba toda la nieve que caía y se burlaba mientras lo hacía hasta que choca con un árbol y nuevamente se vuelve a enterrar en nieve.

- No debes distraerte… – dijo Tama encima de ese mismo árbol que lo volvió a enterrar en nieve – Creo que ha sido suficiente nieve por un día – sonrió mientras bajaba de un salto para ayudarlo

- Nunca es suficiente nieve para mí – exclamaba orgulloso, mientras se levantaba y sacudía su sudadera.

- Pero si para las personas – respondió – Vamos al templo, me está comenzando a dar frio – froto sus brazos mientras decía esto

- Ah, claro, Conejo también es tan sensible al frio – reía mientras pasaba su bastón de una mano a otra y finalmente la apoya a un hombro suyo.

Finalmente, llegaron al templo y una vez más se encontraba el mismo anciano que había estado en la mañana, el mismo que Tama miro con tanta calidez. Al darse cuenta, Tama enseguida salto hacia a él y se coloco frente a él. El anciano se sentó, dio una reverencia y de su boca salió unas palabras – Gracias… - rezo un poco y se paro inmediatamente regresando de donde vino.

Ella solo lo miraba irse y soltaba un suspiro con nostalgia. Jack la observaba extrañado, ¿Quién era aquel anciano? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?...Haciéndose esas preguntas se acerco a ella dispuesto a hacerlas.

- Ese anciano… ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Jack tratando de sonar casual y no entrometido

- Realmente no… - respondió ella, aun mirando el umbral por donde se fue el anciano. Jack la miraba, no parecía decir mentiras, pero entonces ¿Por qué tanta importancia? Tama se movió del lugar donde estaba y dio un salto para de nuevo ponerse en el techo del templo y movió una pequeña tabla y saco una bufanda roja y se cubrió con ella, tomo asiento y volvió a contemplar la luna.

- Que extraña…- menciono para sí mismo Jack, como podía ella estar tan contenta de un momento y al otro estar tan pasiva, ¿Qué es lo que le afectaba tanto de ese hombre? Había cosas que no sabía de ella, eran cosas que quizás los otros guardianes podrían responderle.


	4. Chapter 4

Uff~ =0=~ La pasada noche me adelante a varios capitulos en word y quizas lo suba hoy de golpe, pero al mismo tiempo no p.p ni siquiera se cuanta gente lee esta cosa D:

Bueno, ahi vamos!

Ya aqui explico los origines de Tama~

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo:** "¿Quién eres?"

La mañana era fría, amaneció todo lleno de nieve y escarcha por doquier. La gente se encontraba bien abrigada y para los niños era dia nevado. Era común ver a los alrededores del templo a niños jugando, era el lugar más libre y el mejor para jugar a las escondidas, entre jugueteo y jugueteo, Jack ya se encontraba con los niños jugando, algunos podían verlo, otros no, pero ahora Jack se sentía feliz de que podían verlo la mayoría de los niños.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Que la guerra empezó!- Jack creaba municiones para los niños y corría de un lado a otro, los niños se encontraban demasiado contentos y el número de niños que podía verlo aumento hasta que todos los niños que estaban ahí jugando podían verlo, una escena conmovedora y divertida.

Tama miraba desde la cima del templo el otro lado del templo, esperando, hasta que una bola de nieve golpeo su cabeza, ella se erizo y volteo hacia el otro extremo, Jack la miraba con una resplandeciente sonrisa, con una mano sujetando y apoyando su bastón en un hombro y la otra mano tenía otra bola de nieve que enseguida la lanzo al ver que Tama otra vez estaba en sí – ¡Piensa rápido! – grito el joven guardián.

-¡Miaw! – la bola de nieve golpe el rostro de la chica y de repente ya no se podía ver que se encontraba en el techo. Jack floto hasta el techo, la buscaba con la mirada y atrás de él apareció un gato, la mayor parte de su pelaje era blanco con unas manchas cafés con negro, parecía un color cappuccino y en su cuello tenía una cinta roja con un cascabel, movía la cola de un lado a otro y se puso en posición de ataque. Jack seguía buscándola, lo que lo ponía un poco nervioso perderla de vista y en cuanto volteaba hacia donde estaba el gato, este dio un brinco hacia él.

- ¡¿Un gato?! – exclamo justo en el momento que este se lanzo en su rostro y Jack cayó al suelo en una montaña de nieve, los niños lo vieron caer y reían por la graciosa escena.

El gato salió del escombro de nieve y se sentó en un lugar cercano contemplando la escena con un rostro de satisfacción, los niños se acercaban al gato, le hacían caricias y comentarios de lo lindo que era.

Jack salió de la montaña de nieve y miraba al gato con enfado, no tardo en darse cuenta que esa era la forma original de Tama, un gato. – Así que esa es tu forma…- Jack se quitaba la nieve de su cabello y sudadera.

Se escuchaban los llamados de los padres de los niños y los niños inmediatamente se fueron despidiéndose de Jack y del pequeño gato. Jack los despedía agitando la mano a los aires y miro al gato – Luces más linda así como gato, al menos te vez mas domable – dijo en tono bromista

Ella ignoro su comentario, dio un salto y subió al hombro de Jack – En esta forma ellos pueden verme – menciono

- Woo…Puedes hablar aun esa forma – se sorprendió Jack y comenzó a acariciarla.

- Claro, pero no es muy inteligente que lo haga, trato de no hacerlo, podría espantar a los humanos. – ella se dejaba acariciar, no era tan orgullosa para negarse a caricias, Jack se daba cuenta que tenía demasiadas mañas felinas y sonreía mientras seguía acariciándola – Puedo enseñarte la ciudad mejor si estas aburrido y puedo contarte un poco de cómo vine a este mundo como espíritu y tú me dirás tu historia – miraba al ojiazul

- Suena bien – respondió sonriendo, comenzó a caminar saliendo del templo y adentrándose a la ciudad.

Jack miraba todo de manera curiosa, la ciudad era grande y llamativa, había demasiadas personas, uno que otro niño, algunos se detenían y saludaban a Jack, mientras las personas adultas reaccionaban y devolvían el saludo pensando que los saludaban a ellos, los niños reían por tan situación. Tama seguía en su forma felina y caminaba guiando a Jack por toda la ciudad.

- Y…Dime, ¿Cómo te convertiste en un espíritu?...- la miro curioso, mientras seguía caminando atrás de ella, mantenía un paso lento, si lo apresuraba terminaría pisándola o algo.

- Yo era un gato en mi vida pasada, esta era mi forma, mi nombre lo conservo, Tama…Pero mi nombre de espíritu es Maneki Neko…- respondía ella mientras seguía caminando y a veces daba alguno que otro salto a paredes para terminar arriba y quedar a una buena altura de conversación con Jack.

- ¿Y cómo la luna te eligió para espíritu? – la miraba

- Pues, incluso la gente de este lugar esparce la historia…El templo donde vivo, ese es mi hogar…-Se detiene en un lugar, era un lugar de artículos antiguos y demás, había uno que otro libro viejo, ella salta hacia un libro y lo abre con su pata – Aquí esta…Puedes leerlo…- invitándolo y posando su pata en una pagina

Jack se acerca al libro y ve la imagen de un gato, parecido a ella, pero era un dibujo algo simpático y viejo, el mismo que las estatuas del templo, comenzó a leer sin más:

_"Durante el siglo XVII, existía en Tokio un templo que había conocido días mejores y que tenía serios problemas económicos. El sacerdote del templo era muy pobre, pero aún así, compartía la escasa comida que tenía con su gato, Tama._

Un día, un hombre de gran fortuna e importancia fue sorprendido por una tormenta mientras cazaba y se refugió bajo un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca del templo. Mientras esperaba a que amainara la tormenta, el hombre vio que un gato le hacía señas para que se acercara a la puerta del templo. Tal fue su asombro que dejó el refugio que le ofrecía el árbol y se acercó para ver de cerca a tan singular gato. En ese momento, un rayo cayó sobre el árbol que le había dado cobijo.

A consecuencia de ello, el hombre rico se hizo amigo del pobre sacerdote, y el templo prosperó, con lo que el sacerdote y su gato nunca volvieron a pasar hambre.

Tras su muerte, Tama recibió un solemne y cariñoso entierro en el cementerio para gatos del Templo Goutokuji, y se creó el Maneki Neko en su honor. Se dice que un Maneki Neko en el lugar de trabajo, el hogar o incluso una página web atrae la buena suerte y los visitantes."

Jack dejo de leer y miro a Tama – esas es tu historia…Salvaste a un hombre – la miraba con una sonrisa

- Si – respondió ella – la gente dijo que di suerte, al morir, la luna me dijo que podía ayudar a más personas…- miraba el escrito como si estuviera recordando el momento – Y la luna, en sueños, le dijo a mi antiguo amo que me llamaría así…- miro hacia él – He ayudado a las personas dándoles fortuna durante estos años, apenas cumpliré los 400 años…Exactamente tengo 398 años…- lo miro sonriendo y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro con emoción

- Llevas más tiempo que yo, apenas tengo 300 años – le sonrió a la felina y sujeta su bastón apoyándose en el rostro, ella devolvió la sonrisa y bajo hacia el suelo en un salto.

-Sígueme, el paseo no ha terminado – siguió avanzando con sus pequeñas cuatro patas y Jack la seguía – Ahora, dime tu historia…La luna tenía grandes planes para ti al nacer – le sonrió al joven guardián.

- Yo…Pues…Tenia mi familia, tenía una hermana, me la pasaba mas jugueteando al parecer, no lo recuerdo bien, pero un día salimos mi pequeña hermana y yo a patinar en el hielo, salieron mal las cosas, el hielo comenzaba a quebrarse…- las imágenes venían a su mente, claramente, la mirada asustada de su hermana y lo nervioso que se encontraba el en sus momentos –…Yo me sumergí en el hielo, pero la salve a ella…- sonrió para sí, aliviado – Y la luna le eligió después…Y me dijo mi nombre, aunque en ese entonces fue lo único que me dijo…-rascaba su mano detrás de su cuello -…Pero estoy agradecido de ahora estar aquí…-suspiro con alegría.

Tama lo miraba, el aún conservaba cierta inocencia, solo quería ayudar a los niños y a sus más cercanos, incluso a una desconocida como ella – La luna hizo una buena elección – agrego en murmuro sonriendo, siguió caminando y acelero el paso la felina, Jack la miro sin poder escuchar a lo que dijo y la miro con confusión, ella paso por un poste y al momento volvió a su forma humanoide y le sonríe a Jack, este le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Vayamos de vuelta al templo – dijo sonriendo Tama y acomodando alguno de sus largos cabellos negros.

- Claro – le sonríe y comienza a flotar a un lado de ella, mientras continúan con conversaciones cualquieras y preguntas de algunas de las travesuras que han hecho en su vida de espíritus.

No era diferente que los dos sentían una gran comodidad, aun si había silencio, se sentía un ambiente agradable, algo podía surgir.


	5. Chapter 5

**El siguiente, tome en cuenta el comentario de poner los nombres originales de los personajes D: **

**De hecho era algo que queria hacer, ya que creo que asi se lee mejor ^^ Gracias!**

**=w= Oww~~ un poquito mas de drama~**

**Y creo que me habia tardado con llegar al romance (eso siento, pero creo que es la costumbre de que casi todos los fics es de que comienzan al primero capitulo a enamorarse D:)...En fin~ Lento, lento~ **

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Quinto capítulo: **"Donde el sol brilla mas, se encuentran sombras más grandes."

Otro amanecer frio, ya han pasado unos cuantos días, la cola de Tama no ha dado alguna alarma peligrosa. Ahora Jack conocía el origen de Tama, pero, de un momento a otro se lo pregunto… ¿Por qué un espíritu de buena fe le pasaría un mal así? En su historia, nunca explico cómo llego a esa condición…

-Tengo que averiguarlo…- Se murmuro a si mismo Jack mientras observaba a Tama a lo lejos, ella se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, en la punta del templo, esperando, como siempre, Jack suponía que esperaba la visita de ese anciano y comenzaba a pensar que quizás ese anciano tiene que ver con la causa de su estado. Tenía que investigar y con ello en mente, voló hasta Tama.

- Oye…- Tocando el techo, para después poner su bastón en su hombro y acercarse a ella – ¿Esperas al anciano? – pregunto con tono de casualidad, ella mismo lo dijo, no le gusta que le hagan preguntas sobre que tenga que ver con el tema y si el tema tiene que ver con el anciano, se enfadara.

Ella lo miro y volvió su mirada al camino del templo otra vez – Espero a que no venga – respondió de manera directa. Esto sorprendió al guardián, ¿cómo que "no venga"?

-Eso es extraño – respondió el guardián, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que ella y se sienta a un lado de ella.

- No es extraño, si no viene, significa que no tiene problemas, si viene, los tiene y reza por que los problemas se vayan y poder luchar contra ellos…- Abraza sus piernas mientras comenta esto.

Al guardián se le hacia una manera muy extraña su forma de pensar, es como si deseara verlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo rechazara, ¿qué tipo de afecto es ese?, entonces agrego - ¿Y si no viene porque su problema no lo deja? – era una pregunta hipotética, pero quería saber qué respuesta tenia para esto.

- Siempre viene cuando tiene problemas – Respondió, sonaba una respuesta terca

- Pero, hipotéticamente…- Seguía el guardián

Ella se levanto en seco y lo miro con enojo – EL SIEMPRE VIENE, SIEMPRE LO HACE CUANDO TIENE PROBLEMAS – remarco la misma respuesta, acentuando el "siempre", esto le molesto al joven guardián, no soportaba que alguien más intentara subirle la voz sin motivo alguno.

- ¿PERO Y SÍ NO VIENE? – Decidió responder con la misma terquedad que ella, pero ella solo logro enfadarse más y dio media vuelta, salto del templo hacia los arboles y así se fue alejando rápidamente. El la veía alejarse, no pensaba ir tras ella, ya que el solo pregunto, no tenía nada de malo preguntar y ya que ella no pensaba responder sus preguntas, decidió despejar sus dudas con algunos de sus compañeros guardianes.

Conejo se encontraba en su madriguera pintando alguno de sus huevos de pascua con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y Jack llega aterrizando a unos metros de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Bunnymund! Tengo dudas, necesito tu ayuda – Grito con apuro

Bunnymund se le escapo una pincelada por el susto, arruinando lo que él veía como una obra de arte y se giro a Jack algo molesto - ¡Oye! ¡No me asustes así! – grito a su compañero soltando el pincel y el huevo.

- Lo siento, conejo, esto es importante – respondió el joven guardián dirigiéndose a su compañero y se sienta a un lado de el

- Más vale que lo sea – respondió el Conejo

- Necesito que me digas…El origen de Tama…- Sin terminar, Bunnymund lo interrumpe

-…Pero ya te explicamos, ella es el gato de la fortuna, ella fue un gato antes de…- Jack lo interrumpió con demasiado ansiedad

- No, eso no, me refiero, por que a ella le crece esa cola, ¿Por qué?...Ella me dijo sobre su origen, pero eso no cuenta lo que paso con su cola, si no hizo nada malo, entonces…¿Por qué? – miro a Bunnymund con algo de desesperación, quería saber más que nada en ese momento

Bunnymund sintió pena por la desesperación de Jack, miro hacia el suelo, evitando la mirada de Jack y negó con la cabeza – Lo siento, pero no puedes – respondió sin más

- ¿Algo malo le ocurrió? – insistiendo en saber, nada lo detendría, sentía que debía saberlo para poder ayudarla.

- Mira, amigo, esto paso hace tiempo, fue trágico, pero ella misma fue la que dijo que no dijéramos nada, a ella le duele hablar de eso, sobre todo cada vez que cumple los 100 años mas…Y creo que con eso ya te dije suficiente – Le da la espalda a Jack y vuelve con su trabajo

Jack mira desconcertado a Bunnymund, "algo trágico" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, ¿qué le pudo haber pasado a ella?, sin rendirse ahora busca a Sandman, pero sin mucha suerte. Sandman también se negó a contarle, era un secreto entre guardianes y ella. La siguiente fue Tooth, quien fue un poco más amable con él y comprensible.

- Si ella hubiera sido humana, te podría ayudar con los recuerdos de ella, pero fue una criatura, así que, me temo no poder ayudarte… Además, yo no conozco tan bien los detalles de lo que paso, pero solo se un poco – respondió Tooth con amabilidad y preocupación – Pero aun así, esas cosas no te las puedo decir…Ella lo pidió Jack, con quien tendrías que hablar seria con ella… - Jack patio el suelo y con el bastón lo congelo con enfado, Hada se espanto un poco. El se sentó a la orilla y se cubrió con su gorra.

-Se que quieres ayudarla, Jack…Pero recuerda…No puedes ayudar a alguien, quien no pide ayuda…- Acercándose a Jack y tocando su hombro

-Pero yo se que ella lo está pidiendo…Solo que…Agh…- Se va del lugar, enfadado, no podía ir con Norte, él le respondería lo mismo, así que regreso al templo a buscarla, tenía que tenerla en la mira y vigilarla.

Tama se encontraba por el bosque, caminaba y caminaba hasta que llego a una pequeña cabaña, cuando llego a ella se apretó fuertemente el pecho y aun así, siguió avanzando, parecía como si ese lugar le causa cierto dolor. Había recuerdos allí, que para ella, debían permanecer enterrados para siempre y abandonados.

- En estos días, duele más…- se murmuro a ella misma, se sentó en las escaleras viejas de esa pequeña cabaña, termino recostándose, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Miles de recuerdos venían a su mente, a su mente vino la imagen de hombre joven, quien la acariciaba en su forma felina. Al venir este recuerdo ella sonrió para sí y de repente ese hermoso sueño paso a oscuridad, una silueta de una bestia que de un maullido pasaba a un sonido distorsionado a espantoso, corría a sus adentros, pero esa sombra a un así la alcanzaba, entre sus recuerdos una risa se escuchaba, una risa macabra, se veía a ella misma, quien se reía y tomaba forma terrorífica, no hallaba como escapar, se encontraba sola e indefensa, igual que un gato sin hogar.

"Alguien ayúdeme" decía entre murmuros, pero era un grito desesperado en el interior y de repente todo tornaba en blanco y alguien extendía su mano, alguien llamaba a su nombre

-"Tama"- una voz conocida, la imagen era difusa, pero poco a poco tomaba forma

-"Jack Frost…"- respondió para sí y la luz la consumía por completo sintiendo esa calidez que ella añoraba

- ¡Tama! – de un momento a otro, Tama se encontraba en los brazo de Jack, ella abrió los ojos y logro ver su rostro de cerca, mirándolo, confundida.

-¿Q-qué sucede?...- pregunto mirándolo aun desorientada

- Ah…Estas bien, pensé que te había pasado algo, por más que te hablaba y sacudía no despertabas…- respondió con alivio, el aun la sujetaba, ella se percato de eso, pero su reacción fue lenta, enrojeció y pudo apreciar el rostro de Jack más cerca. "Es…" pensaba, no completaba su frase, tenia vergüenza el tan solo pensarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió el aun teniéndola tan cerca, se percato que estaban demasiado cerca, tanto, que rompía el espacio personal entre los dos, en su piel pálida se denoto algo de enrojecimiento.

Ella sonrió tratando de parecer normal y que no haya notado sus nervios – Ahm…Tienes unos ojos muy azules – "lindos" eso quería decir ella, pero quería parecer decente

Jack enrojeció, se separo de ella y se cubrió con su gorra – Es obvio, tonta – respondió el tratando de parecer normal

Ella sonrió y lo miro detenidamente, en su sueño, era él, ¿habrá querido decir algo ese sueño? Miro hacia el cielo y se percato que la Luna yacía en el cielo – Es preciosa…- menciono ella quebrando el ambiente de incomodidad entre los dos. El la miro y sonrió asintiendo, la luna brillo mas entre los dos.

Jack miraba la luna y se dio cuenta de su brillo más intenso…

"Es tu destino."

Escucho, el se sobresalto y miro hacia todos lados, Tama lo miro con curiosidad y preocupación

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto mirando al ojiazul

Al parecer solo él lo escucho, pero no sabía, miro hacia la luna, ¿Hombre de la Luna trato de decirle algo? –Nada – respondió el joven guardián mirando hacia la luna.

Ella lo miraba, con una sonrisa inexplicable pero el dolor y miedo que había sentido hace unos momentos se fue, el era especial, se dijo para sí, la luna eligió bien, repitió, cerró los ojos, suspiro con alegría. De repente sintió una mano en su cabeza, alborotándole el cabello y así haciendo sonar los cascabeles adornadas en sus orejas, abrió los ojos y Jack le sonreía mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

- Siempre que estés en problemas, puedes contar conmigo…Cree en mi – Las mismas palabras que le dijo a su hermana antes de morir, pero esta vez, se las decía a alguien que también necesitaba ayuda.

- Gracias – ella sonrió con ternura hacia él, enseguida él se volteo y agacho frente a ella.

- Súbete – Exclamo – Me espanto lo que te sucedió, así que vamos – Hacia señas con sus manos de que subiera

- Ah…No es necesario – el sabia que ella diría eso, así que la tomo aun así e hizo que se acomodara en su espalda, cargándola de caballito - ¡Nya! – grito ella y se abrazo del cuello de Jack.

- Vamos a casa – dijo Jack y comenzó a flotar llevándola en su espalda

Tama lo miraba, miraba desde atrás al joven guardián, contemplándolo y sonrojo a la vez que pensaba tantas cosas, sentimientos encontrados, termino acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de Jack.

"¿Mi destino?" Pensaba Jack, miro hacia la luna y luego miro hacia Tama quien estaba en su espalda acurrucada ya, sonríe y solo piensa en que tiene que ayudarla, sea como sea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahora, el romance comenzó a surgir~ completamente D:**

**La verdad inspire este capitulo por una cancion que me gusta mucho...**

**El ending de Midori no Hibi x'D..."Mou sukoshi" de Atsumori Saori~ Se supone son los sentimientos de Tama nwn~**

**Y tambien queria disculparme por la tardanza, no tuve internet por unos dias D:!**

**pero subire otro capitulo en un momento nwn~**

**Bueno, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Sexto capítulo:** "Solo un poco mas."

- "Los malos sueños y el dolor de los recuerdos son algo recurrentes"- pensó Tama, aun lado de Jack quien yacía descansando – "Creo que se acerca pronto el día…"- miro hacia su cola, pronto se dividiría en dos y comenzaría su transformación a Nekomata, pero no tenia que preocuparse, Jack estaba ahí y el prometió ayudarla, pero había algo más que la inquietaba, algo que la dejo pensando desde anoche.

"Sentimientos." Esa palabra vino a su cabeza, pues estaba teniendo una serie de sentimientos encontrados hacia Jack, no se había percatado de lo bien que se sentía con él y en estos largos días conviviendo con él, no pensó que surgiría algo así. Era un sentimiento nuevo, pero a la vez familiar, el hecho de que era familiar, la asustaba, la hacía recordar.

- Tengo que hacer algo…- Susurro para ella, abrazo sus piernas y miro a Jack. La imagen del joven guardián recostado, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, usándolos como apoyo, como si fueran una almohada y con su gorro puesto para cubrir algo tipo de luz que interrumpiera su sueño. Esbozo una sonrisa al verlo, al momento en que se dio cuenta que sonreía por él, cacheteo su rostro, como si así esos pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas fueran a despegarse así. "No me gusta sentirme así…" pensó y seguía mirando al joven guardián, el seguía durmiendo.

De un momento a otro, ella se incorporo, gateo lentamente hasta a él, hasta que la distancia se acorto; acerco un poco mas su rostro para verlo mejor, sujetando sus cabellos negros para que no poseen en el rostro del joven guardián. Permaneció así, durante un rato, mirándolo, se ponía nerviosa y se acercaba poco a poco, instantáneamente se pudo observar a ella misma que lo que hacía no estaba bien y se alejo.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?...-susurro para ella, se sentía decepcionada de ella misma y se levanta. Avanza un poco y voltea hacia Jack, lo mira una vez más y vuelve a caminar alejándose de él.

Jack comienza a despertar y mira que Tama comienza a irse, se incorpora – Oye, ¿A dónde vas? – Tama se detiene en seco y voltea nerviosamente, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, ¿Por qué solo al darse cuenta de esos sentimientos encontrados, ahora es más difícil hablarle? Se preguntaba ella.

- S-solo iba a dar una vuelta…- Su mirada la sostenía en el suelo, sus brazos estaban frente a su cuerpo y enlazaba uno que otro dedo con ansiedad.

- Hmmm…- Jack la miraba con extrañes y se acerca a ella - ¿Planeabas algo? – la mira fijamente

- ¡N-nada! – Ahora era más difícil sostener la mirada al suelo, sus ojos lo miraban a él y después al suelo.

Jack comenzó a reír y sonríe como siempre – Vamos al enfrente del templo, de seguro los niños llegaron… - se adelanta

Tama suspira y se frota el rostro con rudeza "Actúa con normalidad." Se repite para sus adentros. Repentinamente, una montaña de nieve cae encima de ella, la toma por sorpresa y logra sacar su cabeza de esa pila de nieve.

-¡A-AH!¡¿Y esto?! – grito con molestia, Jack se asoma por el techo y salta hacia ella

- ¿Creías que me atraparías? Algo tramabas y se veía en tu rostro – decía con un gesto victorioso y se apoya en su bastón -…Jamás caigo en las bromas dos veces seguidas…- miraba a Tama con su particular sonrisa al conseguir lo que quiere.

Ella lo mira con sorpresa y comienza a reír de la nada.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? ¿Esto era parte de tu plan? – dice sobre exaltado el joven guardián, dando un salto lejos de ella y poniendo su bastón al frente en posición de defensa.

"Estaba demasiado preocupado por eso y el…Debería aprender un poco más de su actitud tan despreocupada…" Decía para ella con alivio, su sonrisa era puro alivio, comienza a quitarse la nieve y mira a Jack con un rostro ambicioso – Deberías comenzar a huir ahora…- lo mira con amenaza. El comienza a reír y de un salto al cielo, comenzó a huir rápidamente de ella y Tama comienza a seguirlo.

Atardecía y los dos se encontraban, ahora, en un parque, jugaban con los niños, Tama se encontraba en su forma de gato, pues solo así podían verla los niños. Jack se divertía a más no poder, congelando columpios y resbaladillas, los niños aprovechaban eso para resbalarse con más velocidad. En uno de esos momentos, uno de los niños tomo a Tama y la llevo arriba de un resbaladero.

-¡Miaaw! – maullaba con fuerza, pues la lanzarían ahí y con lo congelada que estaba, tomaría una velocidad mayor y no estaba segura en donde iba a chocar.

- ¡Yo te sostendré, Tama! – reía el guardián y esperaba un poco más lejos de donde estaba el resbaladero, el niño a ver a Jack a la distancia estimada del aterrizaje de Tama, la lanza, Tama soltó un maullido enorme y Jack voló un poco mas de donde estaba - ¡Te tengo!- atrapa a la felina, esta se agarro de Jack con todos sus pelos erizados - ¿Te asustaste, verdad? – Se burlaba el guardián, Tama se enfado y le metió un arañazo - ¡Auch! –

- Bien, niños, ya esta anocheciendo, regresen a sus casas – Jack grito a todos los niños, los niños soltaron resoplidos y gestos de decepción – Vamos, si se portan bien les traeré un día nevado, ¿Qué les parece? – negociaba Jack con los niños a lo que estos accedieron con alegría y corrieron con rapidez a sus casas como si eso les asegurara que el día nevado llegaría más rápido entre más pronto llegaran a sus casas.

Jack suspiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y mira a Tama quien aun tenía sujetada - ¿Estás bien? – la miraba sonriendo

-Hubiera estado mejor si no me hubieran lanzando de ahí…- menciono con molestia, posando sus orejas para atrás al igual que un gato que está molesto. El joven guardián suelta una pequeña risa y se sienta en una banca de ese parque, acomoda a Tama en sus piernas y comienza a acariciarla – No te molestes – su sonrisa era amable

Tama lo mira, dejándose acariciar y posa la mirada hacia el suelo – Solo no dejes que vuelvan a hacerme eso los niños…Se que son niños, pero en esta forma no puedo hacer cosas que sean fuera de lo normal…- decía con un pequeño gesto de molestia

- Esta bien – sonríe y sigue acariciándola – Tu pelaje es muy suave – menciona Jack

- Es normal en un gato…-suspira Tama y baja de las piernas de Jack para luego tomar su forma humanoide – Vamos a columpiarnos – apuntando a los columpios con emoción.

- ¿Por qué no? – sonríe el guardián y sigue a la felina. Los dos toman cada quien un columpio, Tama se sienta en el y comienza a balancearse rápidamente, mientras que Jack no dura mucho tiempo sentado y se para poco a poco en el columpio, su altura llegaba exactamente lo que abarcaba lo alto de las cadenas del columpio - ¡Wooooooow! – gritaba el guardián con emoción mientras se balanceaba de pie en el columpio.

Tama se balanceaba cada vez más fuerte -¡Oye! ¿Y si nos lanzamos? – dijo con emoción mirando a Jack – Pero no vale volar o flotar, es lanzarse y caer hasta donde lleguemos –

- ¡Acepto! – gritaba el guardián con una mirada triunfadora

Los dos tomaron la velocidad correcta para sincronizarse y poder saltar al mismo tiempo y los dos hicieron la cuenta regresiva y se lanzaron, cayeron en la nieve y reían sin parar

-Hace tiempo…Que no me divertía así…- dijo Tama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Igual, aunque siempre me divierto, pero no me había divertido tanto con una sola persona en tanto tiempo…- agrego Jack, Tama lanzo algo de nieve al rostro de Jack - ¡Oye! – grito Jack con una sonrisa fingiendo molestia, Tama soltó una pequeña risa y pozo su rostro hacia el cielo de una noche de invierno.

- Jack…- dijo con suavidad

- ¿Si? – la miro con curiosidad

- …Cuando termine esto de mi cola, ¿me visitaras seguido? – pregunto con algo de vergüenza

- Claro que lo hare, traeré los días nevados más seguidos a Tokio…- sonríe de mejilla a mejilla.

Tama sonríe con ilusión en sus ojos y se deja caer en la nieve para luego soltar un gran suspiro de alivio. El silencio se apodera del ambiente, los dos miran el mismo cielo. Jack cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, permanece con sus ojos cerrados por un rato sin quitar una sonrisa en su rostro. Tama lo observa mientras lo hace, entonces se da cuenta que sus manos están cerca, era solo cuestión de un movimiento para poder tomarse de las manos. El solo hecho hizo palpitar el corazón de Tama, su mano temblaba un poco, quería hacerlo, aunque sea tomar su mano, pero aun así, la reacción de Jack podría no corresponder.

_"Solo un poco mas…"_ Se dijo a ella misma, su mano se acercaba lentamente a la de él y de repente una luz se vio en el cielo, era la luna, la luna comenzaba a irradiarse en el cielo, a pesar de no estar completa, era igual de brillante, eso detuvo el acto de Tama y alejo su mano rápidamente acobardándose.

- ¿Cuántas veces he visto la luna contigo? – rompió el silencio Jack

- Ah…No lo sé – respondió Tama nerviosamente

- He visto muchas veces la luna, pero la verdad, creo que verla contigo lo ha hecho especial – sonríe y después suelta una risa - Es vergonzoso, ¿no? – La mira a medio sonreír, Tama lo observa y no contesta su pregunta, Jack se vuelve a recostar entre la nieve, posa sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cierra sus ojos.

Tama suspira con tristeza, su oportunidad se escapo, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil expresarse con él?

- Tama, ¿Alguna vez has pensando que estas destinado a una persona? – Jack pregunto repentinamente mientras aun tenía sus ojos cerrados

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tama y tardo un poco en contestar, pero después de pensar en ciertas cosas, suspiro – Si, lo he pensando…- respondió

- ¿Si?- Esto llamo la atención de Jack, se incorporo y miro a Tama- ¿Quien era? – pregunto mirándola con gran curiosidad

Tama lo miro nerviosa, bajo la mirada y suspiro nuevamente – ¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo? – mirando a Jack directamente a los ojos.

Jack no tenía idea de lo que ella preguntaba, la mirada de confusión le respondió enseguida que no sabía.

- Es una leyenda…Se supone que un hijo rojo conecta a las personas destinadas…En tu meñique, está el hilo rojo…En donde termina el otro extremo del hilo, se encuentra tu persona destinada, tu hilo puede encontrarse con otros, atorarse, enredarse hasta tensarse, pero jamás se romperá…- Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Jack la miraba con una gran impresión, miro su meñique, como si al saber eso pudiera verlo, pero no. Jack luego pozo su mirada a Tama, quien ahora miraba al cielo fijamente, como si sus pensamientos la hubiese perdido al cielo de la noche.

A Jack le inquietaba Tama, su actitud, su personalidad, su manera de expresarse y los secretos que aun llevaba con ella, hasta cierto punto lo hacía desesperar, pues ella aun así, no respondía con cualquier estimulación, a pesar de que estaban cerca, había algo de ella que se mantenía alejado y distante de los demás, ¿Qué era eso que mantenía ella en su interior y celaba de todos los demás? Soltó un resoplo el joven guardián, pues tampoco sabía porque sentía tanto interés por saber más de ella. A pesar de que su ambiente se podía llenar de tanta confianza, al mismo tiempo, no había nada de confianza, era una situación irritante y confusa, Jack suspiro.

_"Solo un poco mas…"_ Dijo a sus adentros, de repente se levanto quedando de cuclillas frente a ella. Tama sintió el movimiento brusco y al levantarse, quedo cara a cara frente a él, esto la dejo paralizada, se quedo mirando fijamente su rostro y un mejor aprecio de los plateados ojos de él guardián. El joven guardián toma la mano de la felina, entrelaza sus dedos tomándose de la mano, baja la mirada, suspira y nuevamente, la vuelve a mirar con una mirada decidida.

- Confía en mí…- dijo repentinamente. Tama queda pasmada, lo mira fijamente, después posa su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, podía sentir el frio del guardián, a pesar de ser sensible al frio, no le molestaba sentir el frio de su temperatura. Tama cierra los ojos por un momento, el momento era real, no era un sueño, era real para los dos y decisivo…

Jack mira fijamente los ojos de Tama, se sentía inquieto, no sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento, ni esa ansiedad, era algo más que apatía o simpatía, no era el mismo sentir a cuando quieres solo ayudar a alguien, es como una desesperación interior, algo era. El tenerla frente a él, era preciado, de repente observo que ella cerró los ojos, entonces todo comenzó a ir con naturalidad.

_"Solo un poco mas…"_ Los dos repitieron a sus adentros.

Se podía observar a lo lejos, dos jóvenes, uno enfrente del otro, sus manos tomadas con fuerza y un beso consumándose una noche con una luna incompleta en el cielo. Como si nada en el mundo existiera, solo un preciado momento para los dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas!**

**Siguiente capitulo, :D**

**Eeeh! Climax! Drama!...Ok no xD**

**Pero, ya ya ya :D sabran la verdad de Tama en el siguiente capitulo, lo estoy escribiendo, asi que en una hora lo subo**

**Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :B...Tambien por la linda imagen que hizo Zaira de Tama~ Se ve lindisima *0***

**Me alegra que les agrade el personaje :D**

**Bien, nos vemos!**

* * *

**Séptimo capítulo:** _"No se puede saber."_

El camino se veía infestado por nieve, estaba nevando, al parecer esa noche seria una noche de nevada. En la nieve se marcaban algunos pasos, pasos de Tama y Jack quienes iban caminando con tranquilidad, de regreso al templo. Sabían que podían regresar aun más rápido con sus habilidades como seres no humanos, pero prefiriendo ir así, porque esa caminata de cierta manera, era especial. No decían nada, pero no era necesario, el silencio lo dejo fluir.

- Jack…- se detuvo Tama, mirando al suelo cubierto de nieve con un poco de vergüenza. Jack enseguida se detuvo y contemplo a la felina, vigilando sus gestos. – P-perdón…- no decía el por qué, pero era seguro de que hablaba

- Ah…- Soltó Jack, rasco su cuello con vergüenza – No…No me molesto – respondía con algo de sonrojo

Tama sonrió con vergüenza a la reacción de el joven guardián, enseguida se acerco y tomo la mano de Jack, simplemente miraba al suelo con vergüenza, esperando a que el no la rechazara. El joven guardián le tomo por sorpresa, sonrió y correspondió apretando mas su mano contra la de ella, entonces los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al templo.

Al llegar al templo, los dos se sentaron en las escaleras y suspiraron, cuando se dieron cuenta que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo rieron. Tama miro hacia el horizonte, perdiendo su mirada, como siempre lo hacía.

Esta vez, Jack sentía que tenía más iniciativa, más valor para preguntarla a Tama que es lo que ocultaba, pues, ellos dos comparten ahora un lazo especial.

- Tama…- Jack miro a Tama con mucha iniciativa. Tama lo miro y se extraño. – Yo…Quiero saber más de ti…- No se le ocurrieron otras palabras para poder comenzar, pero sintió que esas lo ayudarían.

Tama miro a Jack sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar eso en ese momento, sus orejas bajaron y su gesto de sorpresa cambio a tristeza, ella miro al suelo y negó con el rostro. Jack abrió más los ojos, ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? ¿No confía en él? ¿Que fue lo que significo entonces lo que paso entre ellos dos? Sus sentimientos son mutuos, ¿no?

- ¿Por q…?- no pudo terminar la frase, Tama comenzó a hablar

- No quiero…-La mirada de Tama cambio – Por favor, no lo hagas, no trates de saber algo que no debes…- se veía completamente diferente a hace un momento

Jack se sorprendió al verla tan cambiada, estaba daba miedo pero en su interior, sentía tristeza, ya que aun así, Tama no confiaba del todo en el – Esta bien…- solo dijo eso, se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, ella pudo sentir lo frio que se sentía, pero un frio que la logro quemar, no en su piel, si no por dentro.

"No te puedo hacer esto…" Fue lo que pensó ella, mirando a Jack con tristeza.

Jack se levanto y estiro su mano hacia Tama – Vamos a dentro, tu eres sensible al frio…Hay que descansar, ¿no?...- le sonreía a Tama, ella tomo su mano sin decir nada y los dos juntos entraron al templo.

Amaneció, Jack estaba recargado en la pared abrazando su bastón y recargándose un poco en el. Tama ya se encontraba despierta, observaba a Jack con una mirada seria, acto seguida ella se puso su bufanda roja y en un cerrar de ojos, ya no se encontraban ahí, desapareciendo.

….

-¿Estás segura de esto…? – Norte la miraba con extrañeza

- Si…Es mejor así…- Tama cubría parte de su rostro con la bufanda… "Es lo mejor" se repetía en su mente.

Norte se levanto y la miro fijamente. Tama aparto la mirada, dudosa, entonces Norte se incorporo – Jack se ha vuelto importante para ti…- Susurro

- …Solo, quiero que hagan lo de siempre, destruir mi cola el día que suceda, se que será uno de estos días…Pero, el ya no puede hacerse cargo de esto…- su mirada no se despegaba del suelo.

Norte la miraba y se cruzo de brazos – Esta bien, pero solo te pido algo…- Tama lo miro – Dilo, dímelo con firmeza "No lo necesito"…- la miraba desafiante, ese aire que Norte tenia al poner los retos.

Tama trago saliva y se cubrió con su bufanda – Es algo innecesario decir eso, ¿no?...- Reía con incrédulo, tratando de desviar el tema

- ¿Lo ves?...No puedes…- Norte la miraba y acaricio la cabeza de Tama – Espero no te arrepientas de esto…-

-Seria lo último que querría, por eso hago esto – sonrió con tristeza

…

Jack esperaba en el templo, se encontraba preocupado, solo tenía una nota en su mano, una nota que le había dejado Tama antes de partir, el miraba al horizonte, esperándola. Entonces se forma un agujero en el piso y salto Bunnymund.

- Oye, compañero, te necesitan en el polo…- señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia la dirección del polo

- Pero…- Miro la nota, quería seguir esperándola – debo esperarla…- desvía la mirada hacia las escaleras donde esperaba ver a Tama venir

- Ella está con Norte, ¿lo sabes? – Dio media vuelta saltando al hoyo. Jack volteo enseguida, se incorporó y siguió a Bunnymund saltando al hoyo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?...Tama…" Fue lo que pensó el guardián, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad junto con Bunnymund hacia el Polo Norte. No tardaron en llegar, dio un salto a tierra firme Bunnymund y Jack después de él. Jack busco con la mirada a Tama, pero no la veía y su mirada se encontró con la de Norte.

- Norte, dime que…- No pude terminar la frase, Norte levanto la mano al iré, en señal de que guardara silencio.

- Jack, haz hecho un buen trabajo en esto…Estamos conscientes de que si, Tama también lo está…- Igualmente, no pudo terminar, al decir el nombre de aquella felina, Jack se alteró.

-¡¿Dónde está, Tama?!...- grito con enfado el joven guardián, mientras golpea el extremo de su bastón al suelo – Explícame que sucede…- susurra

- Tranquilo Jack, a eso voy…Veras…Le asignaremos a alguien más la misión…Por ahora, es todo lo que puedes hacer tu…- Dice Santa con un pesar en su rostro, le pesaba tener que decir eso, pues estaba siendo consciente de que a Tama le dolía esto.

- Debes estar bromeando…- Miraba Jack a Norte con una sorpresa horrorizada - ¡¿P-p-por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me cambias ahora?! Dijiste que lo estaba haciendo bien- gritaba alterado, una mezcla de sentimientos amargos estaban en Jack, no podía contenerlas.

- Jack, yo no elegí esto…- Levantando las manos a una altura cercana a la de Jack, como dando aires de tranquilizarlo

-¡¿Entonces?!¡¿Quién?!...¿Bunnymund? ¿Hombre de la Luna?...- iba a seguir su lista de sospechosos, cuando detrás de Norte aparece Tama.

- Fui yo…- Salió detrás de Norte, todo el tiempo estuvo detrás de él, pues necesitaba tomar valor para poder cometer tal acción.

Jack la mira, sorprendido, sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco, más él no era de esas personas que llora enfrente de los demás.

- Tu misión ahora la tomara Bunnymund…El me ayudara…Puedes…Olvidarte de mí…Esta misión de ayudar a otros espíritus aun así se considerara exitosa de tu parte, les dije que hiciste un buen trabajo…- traga saliva-…Cuidando de mi – sonrió mirándolo, ella sabía que el entendería a que se refiera, el cariño y la preocupación que él le brindo a ella.

Jack seguía impresionado, miro a Norte, lo miro con una tristeza en sus ojos, aun no acaba de entender por qué sucedía todo eso.

- Vámonos Bunnymund…- susurra con la mirada abajo

- Si…- este golpea el suelo y el hoyo vuelve a salir a un lado de Jack, Tama se adelanta y pasa a un lado de Jack, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para los dos en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos miro al otro, pero podían sentir esa triste conexión, que los dos sentían se volvía trizas en el momento, Tama salto al hoyo y Bunnymund hace lo mismo, antes de saltar voltea a su joven compañero y le da una palmada en la espalda – Lo siento compañero…- Salta al hoyo y este se cierra automáticamente.

Jack se cubrió con su gorra y miraba hacia enfrente, pero su mirada daba la impresión de que no prestaba atención a lo que había enfrente, que solo se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- Jack – se acerco Norte hacia a el joven guardian – Lo lamento, te asignare otra misión pronto…- ofreciendo eso para que pudiera Jack tener la mente ocupada.

- No, quiero estar solo…- mete sus manos a sus bolsillos y se eleva llegando a un lugar alto y alejado del área de Norte.

Norte miro con preocupación a Jack, se rasco el cuello con su gran mano, pensando "Quizas…Deberia", pasaron esas palabras en su cabeza , de repente se incorpora y corre hacia su oficina.


	8. Chapter 8

**TT-TT Ahora si, lamento mucho la tardanza! La universidad no me ha dejado y bueno, aqui me tienen desvelandome por ustedes!**

**Pero bueno, ahora si, sabran la verdad de Tama :3**

**Me inspire escuchando canciones...como:**

**Anata ga inan fandub de NorikoLove (cancion de school days): watch?v=VRFkn9Hovec**

**Y Sishi Gatsu Youka de The Gazette TTwTT~: watch?v=iftqCciBjDI**

**Si gustan escuchar esas canciones, describen los sentimientos de Tama sobre...bueno, lean ;D**

* * *

**Octavo capítulo:** _"Estas lejos de mi."_

Jack seguía recargado en ese rincón, cubriendo mitad de la parte superior de su rostro con el gorro, sujetaba su bastón fuerza, se repetía muchas cosas en mente y entre más pensaba, mas sentía culpa, tristeza e impotencia.

Norte volvió al centro de su guarida, donde se encontraba la réplica del mundo y demás cosas, acompañada de Sandman, entonces Norte hizo una señal a Sandman y este asintió. A la mano Norte traía uno de los pergaminos viejos, el perteneciente a Tama, los dos viejos guardianes se dirigieron a Jack.

- Jack…- Se dirigió Norte hacia Jack en un tono amable, Sandman saludaba al rostro de Jack para hacer que les prestara atención.

Con pesadez Jack respondió a sus amigos - Norte, en serio…Yo, ahora no…-

- Te diremos la verdad - Interrumpió Norte, Jack levanto el rostro lentamente para mirar directamente a Norte con una mirada de asombro.

- Pero…¿Por qué ahora?...- menciono Jack algo resentido.

- Lo siento, creo que…ver a uno de mis compañeros tan triste por esto…Haz demostrado que eres un gran guardián y sobre todo, creo que eres el único que puede salvarla, ellos lo pide a gritos, lo sabemos – Norte mira de manera complaciente a Jack y con una sonrisa, Sandman asiente y le sonríe a Jack, entonces Norte el entrega el pergamino a Sandman y este lo abre enfrente de Jack.

- Lo que le sucedió a Tama, no fue realmente algo que le hicieran, fue lo que hizo…Y Hombre de la Luna jamás le perdonara eso…-miraba el pergamino de una manera extraña, como si recordara aquel día – Así que, presta atención…- Le hace una señal a Sandman y este pone algo de su arena en el pergamino y la sopla en el rostro de Jack.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué hac…? – No logra terminar cuando en su mente comienzan a aparecer los recuerdos, visiones de aquel día.

Pasaron rápidas imágenes de lo que era Tama antes de ser un espíritu, su forma felina, en sí, un gato normal. Cosas de gatos; dormir, jugar, explorar, el día que ayudo al viajero y el día de su muerte con su dueño teniéndola en un cojín, y la felina miraba como su sueño entristecía por que se acercaba la hora y cuando cerró los ojos, la luna ilumino su mundo, naciendo en su forma espíritu debajo del árbol donde salvo aquel hombre.

- Yo… ¿Soy Maneki Neko? – Miraba sus manos que se encontraban iluminadas por la luna y ella voltea hacia ella, mirándola con confusión.

Una vez más, comenzaron a ir más rápido las imágenes de los recuerdos, pasando por como Tama descubría su misión, el siempre cuidar a las personas que se acercaban al templo y como se comenzaba a esparcir su leyenda poco a poco en Japón.

Hasta llegar…Al momento donde sucedió todo, lo que explicaba, toda su verdad:

Ella se encontraba allí, enfrente de un joven humano que vestía una yukata gris del periodo Edo.

El joven tenía un cabello negro, liso, largo hasta debajo de las orejas y algo desgrafilado que le daba un toque algo desaliñado. Miraba a Tama y ella no se movía de donde estaba.

- Puedes verme…es imposible…- susurraba Tama

- Ah… ¿Q-que eres? ¿Algún espíritu de mis ancestros? – tartamudeaba el joven nerviosamente

- Espíritu sí, pero ancestro tuyo, no – sonrió para el – No te hare daño…- susurro con suavidad

El joven seguía inseguro – Entonces… ¿Quién eres? – la miraba.

Había arboles de sakura alrededor del lugar, ella sonrió y el viento soplo en el momento, moviendo sus cabellos y los de él, le dio una sensación de tranquilidad al joven.

- Me llamo Tama, soy el Maneki Neko…Estoy a tu servicio, joven humano…- dio una reverencia y volvió a incorporarse - ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?...

- Me llamo Ryo…- respondía el chico tímidamente.

El quedo cautivado por la belleza del espíritu y por la gran bondad que ella demostraba. Y Tama se sentía feliz de que era la primera vez que un humano podía verla.

Desde ese día, Tama y él se veían en el mismo lugar, pasaban el tiempo juntos, cada vez que él siempre se veían en apuros o problemas, ella le ayudaba con algo de su fortuna. No importaba las situaciones o la dificultad, siempre se veían, entre ellos dos, comenzaron a resurgir sentimientos que empezaron platónicos.

- ¡Tama! – Gritaba el chico buscándola y sonreía mientras lo hacía.

Tama estaba en su forma felina y se escondía arriba de un árbol, se ponía en posición de ataque y se avienta a Ryo, el joven logra reaccionar y tomarla en sus manos, la abraza con fuerza y la acaricia.

- Eres muy linda…-Sonríe dulcemente

- Los gatos son lindos para casi todos los humanos – afirmando mientras se deja acariciar

- No, me refiero, que tú eres linda…- sus mejillas solo dejan escapar un pequeño rubor y sonríe

Tama se sorprende y baja de sus manos saltando al suelo, vuelve a su forma humana y lo mira sonrojada, el solo sigue mirándola con vergüenza.

- G-gracias…- Ella respondo con vergüenza – A-ah, creo que tienes que regresar a tu aldea, se hace tarde – buscaba una excusa pues le resultaba penoso ese primer alago y no sabía cómo describir la felicidad que sentía.

- Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana otra vez – mirándola con tranquilidad

- S-si…- ella baja la mirada con vergüenza y de repente él le toma la mano a ella atrayéndola hacia él, la acurruca contra su pecho y la rodea en un cálido abrazo, Tama se sorprendió y solo abrió más los ojos y su rostro se sonrojo rápidamente - ¿Q-que haces?... – se quedó paralizada sin hacer algún esfuerzo

- Quiero que escuches…- Ryo apoya su mano en la cabeza de Tama, acercándola más a su pecho y Tama logra escuchar el corazón de Ryo, latía rápidamente y marcadamente – Creo…que este sonido…lo dice todo…- susurra el, levanta el rostro de Tama y la besa.

El primer beso de Tama fue por ese joven humano llamado Ryo, su primer amor y también fue el comienzo de su eterna maldición.

Después de ese acontecimiento, se la pasaban más tiempo juntos, el ya no iba al templo, si no que ahora Tama lo visitaba hasta su hogar, en la que ella pasaba días y días con él. La felicidad que ella sentía era enorme, la felicidad del primer amor no es comparable con nada más, pero aunque ellos dos se querían, eso no era suficiente, pues el joven Ryo, estaba consciente de que Tama es un espíritu, por lo tanto ella era inmortal, todo eso salió a luz un día.

Tama salía de la casa de Ryo y volteaba hacia él, ese día él estaba distante, pero ella decidió ignorarlo pensando que tal vez él no se sentía bien.

- Mañana vendré a verte…- Menciono Tama como tratando de animarlo

- …No es necesario, mañana no podre…- contesto de una manera un poco fría

- Ah, si vas a hacer algo, te puedo ayudar – ella sonrió

- No – contesto seca y directamente, a lo que él se da media vuelta. Tama se quedó paralizada, pues era la primera vez que el la trataba así, no hizo nada para detenerlo y solo se fue con un pesar en el pecho.

Pasaron días, Tama se preocupaba, pues él dijo que ella no podía visitarlo, pero él no ha venido a verla.

- "¿Qué estarás haciendo?..." – pensó Tama, a su mente vienen sus recuerdos con Ryo, esos recuerdos le daban fuerza para esperar más y sonreía para sí misma. Y a lo lejos miro a Ryo, ella se emocionó y corrió hacia el - ¡Ryo! – grito con alegría, pero su correr iba disminuyendo, pues el rostro de Ryo no lucia feliz.

- Tama…He venido…A terminar con todo esto – Fue directo al grano, lo que a Tama la petrifico, dejándola sin palabras y confundida.

- N-no entiendo…- susurraba Tama

- Tama, lo he estado pensando durante todo este tiempo…No, desde que estamos juntos…No se puede…No podemos estar juntos – La miraba con tristeza

- C-claro que si podemos – toma las manos de Ryo – No entiendo de donde sacas esas cosas…- sonríe preocupadamente, esperando poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ryo suspira y la mira fijamente – Tama, tu y yo somos muy diferentes…Tu eres inmortal, yo…soy mortal, no podemos estar juntos…Ahora mismo, estamos más lejos de lo que parece…-observa sus manos entrelazadas – Tama…Eres especial para mí, jamás te olvidare, me duele hacer esto…Pero, es lo mejor…-se suelta despacio de las manos de Tama, alejándose.

Tama contempla la escena, sus ojos enrojecen, jamás había sentido un dolor así en su pecho, pero él tenía razón.

- Ryo…Yo…Jamás te olvidare, lo juro…- salen lágrimas de sus ojos, ya no podía hablar

Ryo se detiene al escuchar esto, regresa y la abraza por última vez con fuerza, como esa primera vez de su primer beso – Tama…Te amo…- el silencio domino el lugar y esas palabras se quedaron plasmadas en el momento y en la mente de Tama, un recuerdo doloroso que jamás olvidara. Ryo se separa y le da la espalda yéndose del templo. Tama lo contempla irse en silencio y solo las lágrimas caen, hasta que ya no logra divisarlo, ella se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y comienza a sollozar, su corazón le decía que dolía.

Pasaron algunos meses desde que lo vio por última vez, ella tenía la esperanza de verlo, así que siempre esperaba, era una esperanza vana, pero ella aún tenía la fe de que el volvería.

Hasta que, llego el catastrófico día. Ese día estaba lleno el templo, ella miraba con alegría venir a las personas y les daba las bendiciones, en su alegría, algo capto su atención, a lo lejos, allí estaba, Ryo, ella se detuvo en seco y su rostro ruborizaba, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, apuro su paso hasta llegar a él, pero algo la detuvo. Ryo no venía solo, había una chica con él, una joven mujer con un kimono azul celeste y algunos estampados de rosas, cabello recogido con una coleta floja apoyada en su hombro, ella tomaba el brazo de Ryo con alegría, como una pareja normal y feliz. Ryo le sonreía a su acompañante, de la misma manera que él le sonreía a Tama.

Tama observaba la escena, algo dentro de ella se desgarro y se rompió en miles de pedazos, pero al mismo tiempo algo nacía, sus ojos no podían creer lo que ella mirada, Ryo y su pareja quedaron a unos metros frente a Tama y Ryo pozo su vista hacia donde Tama estaba parada, pero no hacia ninguna reacción.

- ¡Vayamos hacia allá, Ryo! – su pareja decía felizmente y jalaba el brazo de Ryo.

- Si – el obedecía con alegría

Quedaron frente a frente Tama y Ryo, el tiempo parecía detenerse, pero Ryo atravesó a Tama, como las personas que no pueden verla, en ese instante que el la atravesó, el ser de Tama se quebró.

- El…Ya no puede verme…El…me olvido…- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se deja caer al suelo, posando sus brazos en el suelo, negándose que eso haya pasado, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, sobretodo el ultimo recuerdo que compartieron juntos y las últimas palabras de Ryo.

"Tama…Eres especial para mí, jamás te olvidare…"

"Tama…TE AMO."

- Ryo…mentiste…Ryo…me olvidaste…Ryo…Te detesto…-

En el momento que Tama dijo eso, el corazón de Tama se ensucio, sus puros sentimientos por él, se ensuciaron y el odio la fue consumiendo hasta el punto de querer dañarlo.

Tama espero fuera de la casa de Ryo hasta que el saliera, la mirada de Tama había cambiado, se veía fría y profunda. Ryo salió de su casa con un balde en manos, iba por agua y su mujer lo despedía. Ryo avanzo y Tama lo seguía, hasta quedar en un lugar ellos solos.

- Ryo…Me mentiste…Eres despreciable…- susurro para ella misma – Debes morir – esas últimas palabras resonaron y él pudo escucharlas

- E-eh...-El voltea y lo único que ve es una figura negra y ojos color amarillo que se aproximan a él, y lo embiste en el árbol más cercano - ¡Agh! – el golpe sonó en seco, pues puso mucha fuerza Tama, ella lo arañaba y golpeaba, las heridas de Ryo iban incrementando. En la mente de Tama solo resonaba una palabra.

"Muere, muere, muere, muere"

Su forma humana se iba distorsionando hasta convertirse en un gato gigante y monstruoso, el odio había consumido completamente su corazón. Y en esta forma, Ryo logro verla, sus ojos se llenaron de terror y gritaba todo lo que podía por ayuda, pero Tama lo arañaba cada vez que lo hacía.

Entonces llegaron a un punto donde la luz de la luna los tocaba a los dos, la luna ilumino con fuerza a Tama y esta se detuvo por el reflejo de esta. Ryo quedo desmayado al instante. Y los guardianes aparecieron para detenerla.

- ¡Detente gato malcriado! – grito Bunnymund lanzándole un boomerang para distraerla, Tama siguió el boomerang con la vista y de repende le cayeron encima cuerdas, eran las cuerdas de Norte y la hicieron caer en seco al suelo. Tama gruñía y dejaba escapar su rugido todo lo que podía.

Tooth fue con Ryo para verificar si estaba bien. Sandman uso su arena para dormir a Tama, quedo al instante dormida tratando de hacer forcejeo pero fue en vano, al dormir, tomo su forma normal humana.

- Esto…es lamentable – menciono Norte al verla

- Creo que esta sería la primera vez que un espíritu así le hace daño a un humano…-menciono Bunnymund.

Norte voltea hacia Hombre de la Luna y asiente con la cabeza, se llevan a Tama al cuartel de Norte. No paso mucho tiempo para que Tama despierte y se encuentre allí, ella se pone nerviosa y mira hacia todos lados.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Mirando con inseguridad al lugar, entonces, un rayo de luna se posa a ella – Ah…Luna…-

"Haz roto una de las reglas…Y haz dañado a un humano"

Tama mira hacia la Luna y entonces, recuerda lo que hizo – ¿Q-que he hecho?...Y-yo…- mira sus manos y estaban llenas de sangre, ella se asusta.

"Tama, Gato de la suerte, tu castigo…Desde este día, cada 100 años sufrirás una horrible trasformación que te hara un ser solitario y lleno de dolor. Y todo tu dolor se multiplicara porque te llevaras la forma negativa de la fortuna que des a los humanos. Sera tu castigo, para toda la eternidad."

Tama mira hacia la Luna con desesperación y un rayo cae hacia ella, causándole dolor y se retorcía en el suelo, su cola crecía precipitadamente y se partía a la mitad, después se destruyó por si sola. Los guardianes observaban a Tama con pesar y tristeza.

- ¿Esta bien…esto? – Susurraba Tooth

- Hombre de la Luna la castigo, debe ser lo mejor…- Respondió Bunnymund, asintió Sandman

- Pero será nuestro deber ayudarla cada 100 años…- Menciono Norte

Tama se quedó inconsciente en el suelo, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

La visión termina y Jack tenia lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que había visto y el castigo que pesaba sobre Tama, un castigo de esa gravedad.

Norte miraba a Jack con pesar – El anciano que va al templo…Es la tercera generación de la familia de Ryo, por eso, es tan importante para Tama, además de que en su juventud, ese hombre se le parecía bastante a Ryo, asi que te imaginas el dolor de ella…- mencionaba mientras cerraba el pergamino, Sandman le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Jack.

Jack se tomaba el rostro con sus manos, cubriéndose, mientras pensaba en aquellos recuerdos.

- Tama…Siempre ha estado triste y arrepentida…Por eso…- comienza a recordar todas esas reacciones de ella y el miedo que ella sentía. - ¿Qué paso con Ryo después de eso?

- Hombre de la Luna hizo que el olvidara todos sus recuerdos sobre aquel incidente…Y él se quedó con el recuerdo de que un animal salvaje lo ataco…El con el tiempo, se olvidó de Tama cuando dejo de verla. – respondió Norte.

Jack miraba al suelo con una expresión de tristeza – Tengo que ir por ella…- Levanta la vista y mira con decisión a Norte.

Norte y Sandman sonríen, Sandman levanta el pulgar con aprobación. Norte suelta unos aplausos - ¡Vamos al trineo! – grita con emoción.


	9. Chapter 9

:D Uuuh...Cuanto tiempo, pero ahora si, subo el siguiente!

Siento mucho la tardanza! n_n

* * *

**Noveno capítulo:** _"Gato monstruoso."_

Tama y Bunnymund caminaban por las lejanías del templo, sabían que pronto iba a suceder, la transformación, así que tenían que estar en un lugar aislado para no dañar a las personas. Tama estaba a unos pasos más enfrente y Bunnymund atrás de ella.

Bunnymund la miraba con desconcierto, ella no suele ser así de seria. En lo que le había tocado tratar con ella este dia, siempre habla mucho, contando las cosas más impresionantes que le habían pasado esos 100 años actuales y lo tanto que le sorprendía como cambiaban las cosas y la sociedad en los humanos. No era un silencio incomodo, si no, pesado y triste. Decidió romper el hielo para aliviar el ambiente.

-¿Y qué tal, Tama? ¿Qué ha pasado estos 100 años? – pregunto Bunny en un tono confiado y alegre

- Ah…- ella levanto la mirada, como recordando que siempre platicaba de esas cosas y piensa – Las personas…se han vuelto más supersticiosas…-menciono ella

- ¿Supersticiosas? – repitió Bunnymund

- Si…Últimamente, le pasan cosas malas a la humanidad, las personas ya no tienen en que creer…Y por eso, es un alivio creer en algo, alguna superstición o algo…Últimamente muchos acuden a mí. Esperando felicidad creyendo en mi…- juega con la nieve que se cruza en su camino

- ¿Eso es bueno, no? – mirándola con extrañez

- Si…La esperanza es lo último que muere – responde y suspira.

- Y… ¿Eso es todo? ¿No pasó nada más interesante? – cruza sus brazos Bunnymund deteniéndose para descansar.

Tama se detiene y mira al cielo, pensando, de repente sus ojos se abren más, recordando – Jack Frost – rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Ah? – dice Bunnymund confundido

- Lo más…interesante que me paso…Jack Frost, yo, no había conocido a alguien como el…Ni siquiera Ryo, se le puede comparar…Jack es…Es…- sus manos se posaban en su pecho

- ¿Especial? – termino la frase Bunnymund

- Si…La luna…Tenía razón en haberlo elegido…Pero…Jack es tan diferente de mí, el…Tiene anhelos fuertes y yo…Anhelos tan egoístas – se abraza y aprieta sus brazos contra ella.

- Mira…Tama, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti estos tres últimos siglos, pero pudo haber sido peor…Y si estás aquí, es por algo, quizás Hombre de la Luna tenía algo preparado para ti, quizás, Jack sea la persona que te pueda salvar…Y tú sabes muy bien…Que has gritado por ayuda todos estos años, deberías dejar tu miedo atrás y dar un nuevo paso – posa su gran mano en la cabeza de Tama y le agita el cabello – Además, me darás una razón para poder molestar a Jack.

Tama reflexiono ante las palabras de Bunnymund, quizás era verdad, ella estuvo huyendo todo este tiempo, en realidad, nunca enfrento su castigo del todo, siempre lo negó, jamás lo acepto. Negó en su corazón lo que le pasaba, como si no fuera real, evitándolo y por eso, lastimo a Jack, alejándolo de ella, porque si alguien escarbaba en su pasado, la herida frotaría y volverá a ser "real" ese hecho.

- ¿Q-qué he hecho, Bunny?...- La joven felina mira con los ojos llorosos a Bunnymund, este se impresiona por la reacción y lo único que hace es acariciar su cabeza.

- Tranquila…- Acariciando y despeinado su cabeza – Todo va a estar bien, pequeña…

- E-es que…Lo lastime, lo aleje así…S-soy una egoísta, él no me va a perdonar…- limpiaba con sus manos sus lágrimas, parecía una niña llorando por su mamá, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Tama lloraba así y se dejaba ver en ese estado por alguien.

- Hey, compañera, tranquila, puede que Jack sea un torpe e idiota, pero eres especial para él, sin duda alguna, él te perdonara, pase lo que pase, el entenderá…- Mira con entusiasmo a Tama, la toma del hombro – Vamos…No hay mal que por bien no venga…

Tama sigue secándose las lágrimas pero esta vez dejo de sollozar y comenzaba a respirar con más tranquilidad, solo dejaba escapar uno que otro moqueo.

Bunnymund sonrió al ver que la pequeña felina se comenzaba a tranquilizar, cuando de reojo miro la cola de Tama que ya estaba a unos momentos de comenzar a partirse en dos.

- ¡Tama! – Grito Bunnymund, Tama volteo rápidamente hacia su cola y en ese mismo instante, su cola se partió en dos y solo a lo lejos se pudo divisar un pequeño temblor entre los arboles donde se supone se encontraban Tama y Bunnymund, parvadas de aves salían de entre los arboles huyendo despavoridos.

Norte, Sandman, Tooth y Jack iban en camino, el trine se movía rápido, casi de manera violenta y entonces lograron divisar ese extraño suceso a los lejos.

- ¿Y esas aves?...- Diviso Jack entrecerrado los ojos para tratar de ver mejor

La mirada de Tooth y Sandman cambia a un gesto de preocupación.

- ¡Norte! – exclamo Tooth con nerviosismo.

- ¡Lo sé! – exclamo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que con sus brazos los agito para dar la señal a los trineos de ir más rápido, Jack mira a estos y salta de el trineo y vuela a toda velocidad hacia donde venía esa precipitación.

- ¡Jack! ¡No! – gritaron sus compañeros, pero Jack los ignoro y siguió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lugar. Miro hacia todos lados, logro ver algunos árboles caídos y desgarrados, su mirada buscaba y logro ver entre escombros de ramas a Bunnymund, a lo que enseguida va junto a él.

- ¡Bunnymund! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Jack con preocupación quitándole todas esas ramas y todo lo que pueda evitar la movilidad de Bunnymund.

- Ah, s-si…L-lo siento Jack…Ella se me escapo, pero no está lejos, sintió la presencia de ustedes y huyo, lo más seguro es que este escondida, pero se mueve rápido, no pueden dejar que se acerque a humanos… - Bunny se movía forzosamente, tenía algunas heridas.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – Miraba a Bunnymund de cabeza a patas.

- Ah, sí que tiene fuerza en esa forma…Se aseguró de golpearme lo suficientemente fuerte en mis patas…- Soba sus patas al mencionarlo – No se atrasen por mí, en un momentos los alcanzo, es importante que tu vayas con ella.

Norte y los demás posan el trineo en el aire no muy lejos de Jack y Bunnymund.

- ¡¿Bunnymund?! – grita Norte preocupado al ver su estado

- Estoy bien, compañero, vayan tras ella – exclama Bunnymund

Tooth vuela hasta Bunnymund – Vayan, me quedare con el y enseguida los alcanzamos. Jack asienta con la cabeza y vuela hasta el trineo y sube. Norte le da la señal a sus trineos y enseguida van tras el rastro de Tama, quien se transformó en un Nekomata.

Tama corría a toda velocidad, pero no corría hacia la ciudad al templo, buscaba un lugar donde poder acorralar a los guardianes. Su ser estaba tan corrompido en esa forma, que varios pensamientos apuntaban a que ellos tenían la culpa de todo su dolor y angustia de esos siglos.

Jack logra mirarla a lo lejos - ¡Norte, ahí va, acelera! – grita el joven guardián

- ¡Vamos lo más rápido que podemos! – responde Norte, Jack se desespera y una vez más se adelanta para llegar con Tama. Llega con Tama a pesar de los gritos y advertencias que gritaban sus compañeros y este se interpone en el camino de Tama, entonces Jack logra apreciar ese lado de Tama que nunca había visto, el lado que es su castigo y su tormento, se pone en una posición defensiva mientras la observa.

La transformación de Tama era como un felino gigante, tenía un tamaño de 4 metros, su pelaje era blanco con unas pocas rayas negras, solo estaban marcadas en ciertas partes, pero se difuminaban en sus dos colas, haciendo que estas se vieran completamente negras, sus ojos eran color amarillo, con una mirada salvaje y llena de odio, sus garras eran grandes y sobresalientes de sus grandes patas. Y de su hocico sus colmillos de arriba sobresalían.

Jack seguía a la defensiva y decidió intentar razonar con esta forma de Tama, tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

- Tama…Soy yo, Jack, por favor…Escúchame, yo sé que sigues siendo tu…-

El Nekomata seguía gruñendo y miraba a Jack con intenciones de atacar.

- No quiero pelear contigo, no podría hacerte daño – miraba a Tama.

- Piérdete, estúpido – salieron esas palabras del Nekomata, pero la voz era diferente, se escuchaban como dos voces a la vez, entre esas dos voces se lograba escuchar la voz de Tama, pero la otra era más distorsionada y grotesca – Ustedes solo empeoraron mi vida… - Mientras seguía hablando daba vueltas rodeando al joven guardián – Sobre todo tu… - se acerca violentamente al joven guardián dejándolo arrinconado, Jack no se percató hasta que vio que no tenía donde ir, pero no aparto la vista de Tama.

- Me asegurare de que no puedas existir en este mundo…- Gruño el nekomata, a lo que enseguida muerde con una rapidez el brazo de Jack y lo jala hacia arriba, asi lanzándolo en el aire.

-¡ Aagh! – Grita el guardián, grito del dolor, no había sentido un dolor tan penetrante, de la mordida salpico algo de sangre, pero esta no manchaba, esta se disolvía en el aire y con un movimiento de cola Tama la conducía hasta ella y la absorbía, pues una de las especialidades de un Nekomata es tomar la energía vital.

Jack cae violentamente contra el suelo, se siente débil repentinamente.

- ¿Q-qué acabas de hacer?...- Se trata de incorporar con ayuda de su bastón lentamente

- La verdad, fue una prueba, jamás había absorbido la energía de un guardián, solo humanos…Pero gracias, me ha servido de mucho – sonriendo dejando ver sus dientes de una manera maliciosa.


End file.
